What's My Name?
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Zuko and Toph get down and dirty. What more needs to be said? Rated M for shameless smut.


A/N: There isn't enough Zuko/Toph smut on this site. There just isn't. So I made some. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. Enjoy.

**What's My Name?**

"Uh! Ugh! Oh, Spirits! UGHN!"

The Blind Bandit moaned and groaned as the estranged prince atop her pounded her into the cracked ground beneath her half-naked body again and again and again. Each and every thrust drove his hardened sex deeper and deeper into the young Earthbender's tight womanhood, and he reveled in the feel of her warmth encircling him and her naked hips blush against his waist.

Toph lay on the ground with her bare legs spread, naked from the waist down, with Zuko lying atop her, supporting his weight with his muscular arms and his own pants pulled down just enough to allow him to engage in such vigorous activities. The prince grunted and groaned as he moved his hips ever harder, pounding himself into the young Earthbender lying beneath him and sending a furious windstorm of pleasure storming throughout his body. Toph, likewise, was relishing the feel of Zuko ramming into her again and again, bucking her own naked hips as best she could in order to meet the banished prince thrust-for-thrust.

Due either to Zuko's naturally isolated and withdrawn nature or Katara's current reservations about trusting the banished prince, Zuko's tent was already located several meters away from where the rest of the gang had set up camp. This granted the two benders behind its closed flaps a certain degree of privacy which helped keep their secret trysts from the rest of 'Team Avatar.' That said, Zuko was fully aware of the fact that such privacy would soon disappear if Toph continued to reply to his movements with such volume.

"Quiet!" Zuko hissed as he took a quick look around, keeping his hips moving all the while without missing a beat. "You don't want to wake up the whole camp, do you?"

"So what? Let them hear!" Toph replied between thrusts, smirking mischievously as she felt her naked legs wrap around the prince's thrusting hips. "Or is the big bad prince afraid of being caught in the act?"

"Caught in the act of sex itself? No. Caught in the act with a twelve year old girl while everyone else in camp is still unsure of my loyalty? That I _am_ afraid of."

"Lighten up, Sparky," Toph replied as she closed her already sightless eyes in pleasure and dug her hands into the soil beneath her. "Now are you gonna finish or what? I don't have all night."

"Don't rush me," Zuko growled, though the smallest of smiles graced his lips nonetheless. He had had sexual partners before, yes, but nothing quite like this young spitfire. Deep down, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He was having sex with a _twelve year old girl_, a girl he had only truly known for a matter of weeks, a girl from the _Earth Kingdom_, no less. No matter how you looked at it, what Prince Zuko was doing was just plain wrong.

And perhaps, in Zuko's case at least, that is why it felt so damn right.

"Uuuughn!" Toph moaned as Zuko's thrusts picked up in speed and the prince began banging into her tight warmth faster and more desperately than ever before. He was close, she could feel it, and that meant she was close, too.

Finally letting go of the ground beneath her, Toph instead dug her fingers into Zuko's still-clothed back and gripped onto him for dear life as he slammed into her again and again, causing her already ridiculously tight walls to tighten further still before finally reaching a fever pitch. Zuko likewise sensed the urgency in their movements, and feeling Toph buck and writhe against him with such ferocity only served to push him along farther. The girl's naked legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer and keeping him from possibly pulling out at the last second.

"UGH!" Zuko practically roared as his orgasm consumed him and he unleashed a veritable flood of his seed deep inside the girl writhing beneath him. Toph likewise moaned a silent moan as her climax also overtook her and she felt Zuko's movements slow above her. She felt his juices flowing inside of her and, instead of berating her lover for pulling out as most partners their age would, actually savored the feeling of being filled with his seed.

"Not bad, Princess," the young Earthbender said with a smirk on her face as Zuko slowly withdrew himself from within her and sat back on his knees. "But maybe next time you'll wait for me to take the rest of my clothes off before you go crazy."

"What makes you think I'm done for the night?" Zuko replied as a sly look gleamed within his amber colored eyes. Toph found herself unable to respond, however, as the prince had suddenly rushed forward and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

_What the hell, I'll let him get away with it,_ Toph thought to herself as she began responding to Zuko's fiery kiss with her own. _At least for now . . ._

This was not Zuko and Toph's first 'after hours visit,' as Toph so eloquently phrased it, and neither was it destined to be their last. Unbeknownst to Aang, Katara, or any of the other members of Team Avatar, Zuko and Toph had maintained their steamy affair right under their friends' noses for several weeks now, and had every intention for it to continue for as long as possible.

While their friends slept, however, clothes were flying in Zuko's tent. Zuko's pants were the first to go, for they were already halfway off, and his shirt and tunic soon followed. The rest of Toph's clothes soon joined Zuko's pile on the dirt floor, leaving both benders naked before one another, eyes locked upon the features of the other's body.

Once again, it was Zuko who broke the silence by crashing his lips onto Toph's with such force that the Earthbender had no choice but to respond in kind. They wrestled for dominance with their lips and their tongues, savoring the feel of each other's naked skin pressed against their own. Toph's hands ran up Zuko's chiseled chest and muscular arms, savoring the rough skin and the scars of battle, while Zuko's held her naked hips and moved up her taught stomach to her small but perky breasts, taking them into his hands and pumping them both fiercely, desperately.

It was Zuko's turn to be surprised, however, when he suddenly felt Toph's small but strong hands reach up and push him over with such force that he was thrown off his feet. Landing on his ass with a loud 'thud,' Zuko looked up just in time to see the naked Earthbender sway her hips from side to side mischievously before falling onto her knees before him.

"You're had your fun, Hothead," Toph said with a devilish smirk. "Now it's my turn."

Never one to be outdone, Toph took advantage of Zuko's temporary bewilderment by taking hold of his already re-hardened member with one of her pale hands. The young Earthbender's devilish grin only grew wider as she begin moving her hand up and down her lover's shaft, rubbing him faster and faster and savoring every groan and grunt that escaped his mouth.

"Stop teasing me, Toph," the prince muttered as he looked down at the young girl bent over his sex and rubbing him fiercely. "Either do it or don't."

"Ooh, is the spoiled Princess getting flustered?" Toph asked with a laugh. She did as she was told, however, and seconds later her lips were wrapped around the young man's shaft and she was bobbing her head up and down obediently.

Zuko groaned as he felt his member once again consumed by the warmth and moisture of Toph's young but experienced mouth. Placing a single hand on the back of her head, Zuko guided Toph's bobbing and began thrusting upwards slowly to meet her own movements, pushing himself farther and farther into the Blind Bandit's mouth until she was able to swallow all of his length. He felt the young girl's tongue circle his shaft and lick him up and down as she sucked harder and harder with every passing second.

Toph, for her part, was merely enjoying the amount of control she currently held over the banished prince. Every suck of her mouth, every lick of her tongue, every kiss of her lips decided whether Zuko moaned or grunted or begged for more. And if that meant having to suck and swallow seven inches every now and then, she decided it was more than worth it. Besides, Toph would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

Just as Zuko was burst, however, his hips thrusting upwards as he shoved his length deeper and deeper into Toph's mouth, Toph suddenly pulled herself off his manhood with a 'pop' and sat back up with another devilish smirk.

"Aww, what's wrong?" she asked teasingly upon seeing her lover's angry and flabbergasted expression. The evil grin only grew. "Didn't Sparky finish in time?"

"That was cruel," Zuko said, practically growling as he glared at the naked Earthbender in front of him. Toph, however, was less than intimidated.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, placing her pale hands on her hips and sporting a smirk so frighteningly sadistic it would make Ozai wet himself. "So what are you gonna do about it, Princess?"

A moment passed. Then two. Then finally:

"Bend over."

Toph's mischievous smirk returned. "Now you're talking, Sparky."

Zuko watched as Toph once again did as she was told and, turning around, soon fell onto her hands and knees, presenting the banished prince with a perfect and unobscured view of her tight, teenage ass.

_Now there's a sight I can get behind_, Zuko thought to himself. If he ever realized the pun, he didn't acknowledge it. Perhaps that was for the best.

"Well? You just gonna sit there like a cabbage merchant or are you gonna rock my world?"

"Watch it," Zuko told her as he got to his knees and positioned himself behind her. The prince allowed himself a small smile as he placed his hands on the girl's naked hips before slowly moving them towards the cheeks of her ass. "You wouldn't want me to stop now, would you?"

"Quit trying to act tough and get inside me already, Sparky!" Toph cried, sensually wriggling her ass back towards the young man currently manhandling her. "Do it now!"

"Whatever you say," Zuko said with a smile as he finally took hold of his hard, pulsing length and, using his other hand to spread Toph's cheeks and reveal her third and final hole, pushed the head of his shaft directly into the young Earthbender's ass.

"Uuuuhhnn!" Toph groaned as she felt Zuko's manhood press against her ass and, with a soft 'pop,' finally plunge directly into her. The girl felt her breath hitch in her throat as inch after inch of Zuko's sex pushed itself into her until the banished prince was buried to the hilt in Toph's tight little ass.

Forever the gentleman, Zuko provided Toph with a moment's respite before slowly pulling back and then forcing himself back into her backdoor. His hands gripped the Blind Bandit's naked hip as he began to slam himself into her again and again, savoring the feel of the blind girl's ass bouncing against his waist with every thrust.

Toph likewise found herself in a state of pure bliss as she felt her body rock back and forth with Zuko's movements, clenching herself tighter and tighter with every thrust and relishing the prince's length as it slid in and out of her, pushing deeper than it ever had before.

It wasn't long before Zuko finally let loose and truly began to rail the young girl. Toph moaned and cried out in pleasure, apathetic to whoever heard, as Zuko pounded into her again and again, pushing his sex so deep into her bowels she felt like she would faint. The constant back-and-forth motion likewise caused the girl's small but beautiful breasts to bounce wildly with every thrust, a development Zuko quite enjoyed.

As he felt Toph's bowels tightening around his throbbing manhood and his thrusts grow faster and more desperate, Zuko reached up and took the girl's breasts in his hands, gripping them tightly and using them to anchor himself as he continued to come at the girl hard and fast. Zuko closed his eyes, healthy and scarred alike, as he dug his fingers into the girl's soft, swinging breasts, slammed his waist into her cheeks, and thrust his pulsing length deeper and deeper into her tightening ass. This, of course, only served to push Toph even further over the edge. The young Earthbender moaned loudly and breathily as she bucked her hips back and forth, meeting Zuko thrust for thrust as he drove himself into her most intimate hole faster, harder, and deeper than ever. She was just about to reach her peak when:

"Say my name."

Toph blinked. "W-what?"

"My name," Zuko repeated as he tightened his grip on Toph's breasts and began to rail her harder still, literally causing the earth to shake beneath them both. "I want you to say my real name for once. Not your stupid nicknames. Say my _real_ name!"

"Make me, Hothead!" Toph cried back as she felt her ass bounce against the scarred prince's thrusting hips. She was so close . . .

"What's my name?" Zuko hissed, now digging his fingers into Toph's bouncing breasts with such force that the girl whimpered beneath him.

"Sparky!" Toph cried out, so close to reaching her climax, but refusing to give in. Zuko was not to be persuaded otherwise, however.

"What's my name?" He growled as he rammed his hips into Toph's, driving his length deeper and deeper into her anus again and again, already on the verge of his own finale.

"Princess!" Toph screamed again, the last of her strength finally beginning to fail her.

"What's my name!"

"Oh, Spirits!" That was it. Toph couldn't hold it back any longer. With a scream of both pain and pleasure, the girl's arms and knees gave out and she fell onto her stomach as every nerve ending in her body suddenly screamed out at once and she came for the second time that night. And what was it she screamed exactly?

"ZUKO!"

Still managing to keep himself hard and deep within Toph's bowels throughout her collapse and subsequent climax, Zuko smiled triumphantly as he finally heard the young Earthbender say the one thing he had been waiting to hear. Now lying directly on top of Toph with her beautiful, naked form squirming in pleasure beneath him, Zuko engaged a veritable storm of thrusts that served to both pound the blind girl into the ground below and finally, _finally_, call upon his own long-awaited climax.

With a fiery roar Sozin would have been proud of, Zuko thrust forward one last time and unleashed a surging flood of his juices deep inside of Toph's bowels. The girl only squirmed and whimpered in delight as she felt her lover's seed fill her up from the inside, seemingly to the brim.

A few moments of silent panting followed before Zuko finally mustered enough strength to push upwards and draw himself out of Toph, who let him go with a surprised gasp. The two rolled over next to each other and, taking the other into their arms, looked their lover in the eye for the first time in minutes.

"I love you, Prince Zuko," Toph finally whispered as laid her head on her lover's chest and reached up to stroke the scar disfiguring the left side of his face.

"And I love you, Toph Bei Fong," Zuko replied as he wrapped an arm around the girl's naked waist and pulled her closer to him. "But as to why you love me . . . I will never understand."

"What can I say, Sparky?" Toph answered with a smile. "Love is blind."

The two shared one last kiss before drifting off into sleep. Unfortunately, this meant Toph did not return to her own stone tent that night, as was planned, and, when she was not found the next morning, the other members of Team Avatar grew concerned. After half an hour of searching, she was eventually found to be in the tent of Prince Zuko, completely naked, and right next to said prince, who was also naked. The implications did not take long to set in.

But that, of course, is another story altogether.


End file.
